


Karma of the Sword Coast

by Chika_Ann



Series: Explore My Dungeons [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Belly Dancing, Brother & sister - Freeform, Dancer, Dancing, Dungeons and Dragons, F/M, Fun, Gen, Music, Neverwinter - Freeform, celebration, playful, the Wastes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Ann/pseuds/Chika_Ann
Summary: In last nights session, our group (The Dust Dragons) began the celebration of Quill's time on the throne of the town Quill. The festivities awaken the sleeping beast inside of Karma and bring her dancing in the streets. Just having fun and nothing serious, besides her hunger for Shiro.
Relationships: Karma / Rabbit, Karma / Shiro, Wolf / Rabbit
Series: Explore My Dungeons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412143





	Karma of the Sword Coast

Today was a day of celebration, Karma knew that for her group it would be short lived but in the end it would be all worth it and this poor town could live free. She watched her group leave her alone at the houses to go join the festivities out in the town; she made quick work of moving the ingredients into the basement of one of the vacant houses before slipping out of the cul-de-sac they stayed in. Her violet eyes widened in surprise and awe as she looked around at all of the colors and listened to the music that erupted around her.

It awoke something deep inside of her as she grabbed by a stranger and thrown into the fray of dancing bodies. Her heart was pounding beneath and goose flesh chilled her skin, she watched the women danced for a few beats for jumping in with them and keeping pace just fine. In her past life she was a dancer, and a woman of the night, she knew her way around these kind of things. She tucked one hand behind her back and raised the other, meeting a human woman’s hand and the two danced with quick steps as twirls as a woman somewhere with a beautiful voice sang out for the dancers and on lookers.

The music changed though, but the beat stayed quick and energetic. The melody made Karma grin from ear to ear as she tied her long skirts up, getting them away from her legs. As far as she knew, the town of Quill should only have two resident sailors; herself and her half-brother. She hadn’t met any others, but they shouldn’t stop people from knowing the sea shanty ‘Drunken Sailor’, she gathered. And she had been right, as the crowd belted out the lyrics;

_What will we do with a drunken sailor?_ _  
What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
Early in the morning!_

Karma felt a tap on her shoulder, smiling more when her flesh and blood stood just behind her, a hand out to her so as to swing her around. The two were moving, running around the crowd and dancing around people. Karma jumped onto the bench of a table someone had pulled out into the street for people to sit at, the men barely having time to slide out of her way and grab their beers and ales. One wasn’t fast enough and Karma swept it up; she wasn’t a drinker, but she didn’t care today, it was a day of celebration.

_Way hay and up she rises_ _  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning!_

Shiro yanked his familiar behind him, having turned the little white rabbit into a small girl so she could enjoy the festivities with the group. He heard the sea shanty from where he and Shortcake had just been talking to the Guard Captain Stryx. He left the man and his family to their celebrations, a smile on his lips from the little bump he had felt on the wife’s belly, Stryx was an attractive man with two beautiful boys, he deserved the headache of a beautiful baby girl too, Shiro thought to himself as he and Shortcake pushed through the suddenly thick crowd.

_Shave his belly with a rusty razor_ _  
Shave his belly with a rusty razor  
Shave his belly with a rusty razor  
Early in the morning!_

He stopped short of the edge; jaw dropped in awe as he watched his fiancé bounce up onto a table to do what she did best. Draw attention to herself. He looked over, seeing her brother Akin dancing with a young woman who was barely able to keep up with the desert elf’s wild movements. His attention was quickly pulled back to Karma though, seeing she was chugging a beer, only to drop the empty glass on the table. The smaller desert elf waved his hand, summoning his guitar into his hand.

As soon as her fiancé played a few chords, Karma was jumping from the table in a wild whirl of the bright colors of her long skirt. She pulled Shiro and Shortcake into the middle with her and the other people that were dancing. She grabbed Shortcake, seeing the quick panic in the small girls eyes before she quieted and let the rogue of the group lead her into a fast-paced dance.

_Way hay and up she rises_ _  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning!_

Shiro watched his two girls dance, Shortcake was a bunny; a bundle of nerves packed into a small frame. Karma was a predator; beauty and power in a slim build. Shiro trotted up to the table that Karma had just been dancing on, his fingers dancing over the strings of the guitar, making the small instrument sing for him as he started singing the shanty.

Akin snagged both Karma and Shortcake, swinging them around himself as the crowd sang and cheered for them. At some point between swinging the two girls, he had snagged a beer and was chugging it in good pirate fashion.

_Put him in a long boat till his sober  
Put him in a long boat till his sober  
Put him in a long boat till his sober  
Early in the morning!_

_Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning!_

Kela, the groups Goliath joined the fray at some point, their wood elf, Nailah hanging off her arm. Shiro watched his group, a drunken laugh leaving his lips; they weren’t used to a peace like this, trouble followed them everywhere they went. It was nice to let loose every now and again.

He gasped, stumbling back a step when a body was suddenly against his. He knew the feeling of the bosom all too well against the back of his head as Karma nipped at his ear and put her hands on his hips, making him move to the beat of his own music. He grinned and turned on her, his guitar screaming as he suddenly changed the music.

Karma put her forehead to his, breathing her lover in as she tipped her head, catching his mouth in a hungry kiss. She heard the sound of jingling as if someone had caught a coin belt right next to her and then Shiro was wrapping it around her hips. The music continued though so someone else had picked up where Shiro left off. “Hey, Sis! Get a fuckin’ room!” Akin shouted over the loud cheering and flutes.

Shiro felt himself flush at the hungry look in Karma’s eyes. Shiro took after his little familiar, he was all rabbit and his wife was all wolf. As soon as the belt was tight on her hips, Karma shifted, causing the coins to jingle. She kissed him again, her tongue gliding over his lips as she shook her hips.

Their hearts raced as he began to dance with her on the table, he let out a series of long whistles; Karma moving her hips in sync with each quick paced noise. She let out a trill as she wiggled down, her belly rolling as she moved. Her arms were in the air, but her hips moved faster than Shiro could track, the coins crying out with each movement.

People were singing, but it took Shiro’s ears a moment before he realized they were singing in the native tongue of the Wastes. The song was gorgeous and made his wolf sweat as she clapped with her crowd, a leg out as she wiggled her hips. The faster she moved, the louder the crowd got, clapping and cheering.

The flutes and guitars died down, leaving the beat of a drum. Shiro’s eyes scanned the clearing, finding the man with the small drums. He could see the invitation of a challenge in the mans’ dark eyes. Karma saw it too, she let out another trill and moved her hips up and down twice, daring him to take her on.

He tapped the drums twice, watching the dancing rogue move in time with both taps. He nodded, grinning as he looked to the woman next to him; she held up a flute and let out a few sensual notes. Everyone grew quiet, looking to the auburn-haired rogue who was perched on the balls of her feet, squatting as she slowly swayed with the music, her eyes closed a soft look on her face. It was like watching a snake charmer and his deadly foe as Karma moved in rhythm to the flute.

Soon, she was standing again, and the man was tapping away on his drums, Karma seemed enthralled as she moved with each hit. Shiro’s breath caught in his throat as the music sped up drastically and his blade moved her hips and torso with practiced ease. Then those lilac eyes opened and locked with his, taking him back almost fifty years.

_Rabbit ran into the brothel, panting as he shut the door, music beat his poor abused ears as he ducked behind the counter, grinning up at the elven woman who frowned down at him. He knew this was a bad night to show his face in that brothel, but he needed to escape Tweedledee and Tweedledum after having angered the two half-orc thugs. Seyrie only shook her head, the mane of black curls bouncing around her shoulders as she grinned at him. “Causing trouble again, my dear little Rabbit?”_

_“I can’t seem to stay out of it, love.” He and the woman could go back and forth all night with remarks and nicknames, but the half-elf was distracted by the quick beat of drums. He frowned, who would dance to that beat? He peeked over the counter and his jaw dropped, in the middle of the room was the newest member of the brothel, Thorns of the Wild Rose they called her, Karma of the Sword Coast was another popular nickname, or Dark Wolf of Neverwinter. Though her closest friends called her Arjwani and enemies called her Karma or Bitch._

_He watched her chest rise and fall as she moved in time to the beat of the drums, she had a knowing smirk on her lips before she looked confused. She put a hand over her bosom, pushing it down; only to push it up in time to the drums again. A laugh left her as, in sync with the drums, she pushed her breasts down once more. Rabbit swallowed the dry lump in his throat as he watched her dance around the powerful men of Neverwinter, and then she bent over in front of one of them, twirling her head so her hair almost smacked him across his pinked cheeks. When she moved up, her chest was in the mans’ face, and Rabbit wished so badly that that was him. He looked to Seyrie, seeing the shit eating grin on her lips. He frowned at her, the girls of this brothel all knew of his crush on Karma, though she didn’t ever seem to make mention of it to him the way the others did._

_Rabbit looked behind him, seeing two half-orcs standing outside of the Wild Rose brothel, glaring at him. He looked to Seyrie once more, eyes pleading with her. He didn’t want to face the Red Queen tonight. Seyrie saw the look in his eyes and turned, quickly shutting the curtains so the two brutes couldn’t see into her brothel. Rabbit was safe for the night._

_He turned his attention back to the girl in the center of the room, letting her beauty and grace enthrall him once more._

Shiro shook his head, gawking at the woman on the ground beneath his table. She had been dangerous back then, but now he knew she was deadly; and she was his. He needed to figure out how to help her remember those days back in Neverwinter, but she was older now and when an elf blinks, sometimes it feels like fifty years had gone by, and for Karma; it had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed my two favorite lovers dancing and having fun for the first time in a long while for them.


End file.
